1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the control of motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the automatic control of a vehicle brake and of other vehicle components as a function of vehicle operating parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to keep a motor vehicle stationary on a slope or incline, in particular if the motor vehicle is caught up in a traffic jam, it is common to keep the vehicle at a standstill by a corresponding actuation of the clutch and the accelerator. Due to such a concerted actuation of the accelerator and the clutch, a drive torque is transmitted from the engine to the wheels of the motor vehicle that is just enough that the vehicle remains at a standstill on the incline. In cars with an automated clutch or an automatic transmission, the manual actuation of the clutch pedal is not applicable, and the car is kept at a standstill on the incline by simply actuating the accelerator pedal or the throttle control pedal. When a torque converter clutch is provided in the motor vehicle, a creeping function of the torque converter clutch can be used.
It has been found that the above-described operation to keep the motor vehicle at a standstill on a slope by a coordinated actuation of the brake pedal and the accelerator requires increased attention from the driver. Furthermore, the coordinated activation of the clutch and the engine results in increased wear and tear of the clutch. In addition, the actuation of the accelerator pedal and the operation of the engine above idle speed, in order to keep the motor vehicle at a standstill on an incline, consumes more fuel, resulting in increased fuel consumption during standstill.